fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii U
|publisher= |released= TBA 2012 TBA 2013 TBA 2013 TBA 2013 |genre= |modes= 1 to 4 Players |ratings= |platforms= |bg = Lightblue |border = Grey |secbg = white|descr = Its only a fan Wii U box art not the real.}} "Mario Kart Wii U" is a Fanon Games. There with Upcoming Mario Kart, see Mario Kart Wii U Gameplay Newest game for Wii U, New items and characters still some from the original'' Mario Kart Wii''. Playable 16 in the race there are 18 characters and new Characters like Boo. Newcomers: *Baby Wart *Baby Waluigi *Baby Rosalina *Boo *Hammer Bro *Sledge Bro *Geno *Spiny Koopa *Mr. L *Shroob *Dixie Kong *Copter Koopa *King K. Rool *Kamek *Wart *Kritter *Honey Queen *Metal Mario Unlockable There are 27 characters to unlock and when you unlock all of them, you can change from 16 to 20 Racers! Unlocking Criteria : 100cc win star cup : 150cc win special cup : 50ccm win all Rainbow Cups : 100ccm win all New Courses : 100ccm win all Retro Courses : 100ccm win all Rainbow Cups : 150ccm win all New Courses : 150ccm win all Retro Courses : 150ccm win all Rainbow Cups : 200ccm win all New Courses : 200ccm win all Retro Courses : 200ccm win all Rainbow Courses : Mirror win all New Courses : Mirror win all Retro Courses : Mirror win all Rainbow Cups : have one Star Rank in all 50ccm Courses : have one Star Rank in all 100ccm Courses : have one Star Rank in all 150ccm Courses : have one Star Rank in all 200ccm Courses : have one Star Rank in all Mirror Courses : all expert staff ghosts in the New Courses : all expert staff ghosts in the Retro Courses : all expert staff ghosts in the Rainbow Cups : win against Copter Koopa in all Battle Courses : win all Missions : win against 10 expert ghosts : win in all Cups and all Classes against Sledge Bro. : win the balloon battle and coin runners : play all Time Trials in Rainbow Courses : play all Time Trials in New Courses : play all Time Trials in Retro Courses Items (♦) New Items ♦ Blue Shell : freeze the Racers ♦ Triple Blue Shells : freeze the Racers ♦ Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Triple Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Double Bob-omb : the same effect as Bob-omb ♦Torpedo Ted : replace Bullet Bill in Underwater courses ♦ 1-Up Mushroom : you become one extra point ♦Mini Mushroom : you are very small and faster ♦ Cheep-Cheep : you can throw it on Racers ♦Ice Flower : you can trow ice balls and freeze Racers ♦ Golden Shell : is very strong ♦ 1. Pipe or Place 1 Pipe : it wraps you to place one ♦ Anti Gravitation Mushroom : it can neutralize the Gravitation for a moment ♦ Luma : you can use two items ♦ Shooting Star : is the rarest Item its 10 times faster then Bullet bill New Courses Mushroom Cup: *Toadette Circuit *Wario City *Walugi Colosseum *Koopa Highway Flower Cup: *Wario Park *Mario & Luigi Circuit *Peach Hills *Bowser Jr.'s Airship Star Cup: *Daisy Circuit *Railroad Desert *DK Village *Peekaboo Forest Special Cup: *Yoshi Egg Gardens *Glacier Hills *Bowser Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses * Its not The real name of the Course Video: Mario Kart Wii U E3 2011-2012 Trailer Rainbow Cups Gallery Boo bike.png Luigi Kart.png Spiny Koopa1.png Spiny Koopa Kart.png HAmmer Bro bike.png Diddy Kong Bike1.png Dry Bones Kart.png Shyguy Kart.png Shyand dry.png Delfino Battle.png Copter Koopa2.png Sledge Bro1.png R.O.B Kart.png Wiggler Kart.png Wii U battle.png Wii U Wario C.png Dry Bones bike.png lUCKY tOAD.png Wii U Compact.png Mr. L Bike.png Blaze bro kart.png Shopping Kart.png Bone Bro.png Tail Wallop.png Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2013 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games